1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a die nosepiece for use in textile processes involving nonwoven melt blow fabrics. In a melt blown process, molten polymer resins are injected into a melt blown die and ejected from the die in the form of filaments. The present invention is directed to an improved die nosepiece comprising a slit with serrated edges through which resin filaments are ejected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art nosepieces for dies used in the melt blowing process comprise parallel holes through which resin filaments are ejected. These holes may be formed by drilling or by electric discharge machining (EDM). Multihole dies are expensive to fabricate. The present invention provides a melt blown die that is less expensive to fabricate than prior art dies.
There is also a limit regarding how small holes can be formed in prior art dies. The serrated slit of the present invention can also be made narrower than hole diameters can be made small in prior art dies comprising parallel holes.